


dreamseeker, the unknown truth

by Chillychan56



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Defected Eren, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Very hard to describe, magical reader?, sort of OOC levi, this may be a little random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillychan56/pseuds/Chillychan56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight everyone is in your cell, again. Yes your cell. Because of Eren, you sleep in a cold, quiet cell, with him. Everyone is half-sleep, except Hange who is knocked out right next to you. Erwin and Levi are in chairs, ones they probably took. And for some reason, since you and Hange are on the same bed, Mike and Eren has to be in the same bed, also. Crazy, right. Well if you don't read on, you don't know how much craziness is to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be one crazy ride ...... enjoy!!!!

Dreamseeker

 

Chapter one

"[Y~/N]!!!!" Eren had said in between a yawn.

He looked at you, about to go to sleep. "Do you like it here?" He had asked, worry in his voice.

"What do you mean" you bluntly said with closed eyes.

"I mean do you like being here, in this cell?" He lowered his voice. "With me?" He said this looking at your sleeping figure on the other side of the cell.

"Eren .....well I don't love it here, who would. But it is better than having you walking around in the night picking locks and breaking shit." You really didn't like the idea of you sleeping at the bottom of headquarters with a boy who can't control his own abilities. But orders are orders.

"Can you go to sleep now?" You had asked with a pleading voice. "I am really tired and corporal Levi wants both of us up tomorrow, ready to clean." You hate cleaning, especially if your cleaning partner is Levi himself, but if it is an excuse to stop Eren from talking and kept you asleep, you didn't really care.

"But [y~/n], I'm not tired." Eren had started to sound like a kid, and for a second you thought he was.

"Why not, didn't you do a full day of experiments with Hange today, you should be more tire than I am. All I did was train with cadets in my squad. " You tried to understand why he wasn't going to sleep.

"What," You wanted to tease him. " Are you scared of sleeping now?" You had opened your eyes to see his reaction.

You glanced towards Eren when you notice he was looking a bit sad.

"Alone...." It was silent for a while. Your response was confusion as Eren seemed to have somewhat of a lonely expression.

"What?" You were concerned about Eren.

" Yes," Eren begins " I am afraid of sleeping alone. Ever since back then." At that moment he seemed embarrassed. You were speechless, until he brought up a certain question. "[y/n] can you sleep here with me." He looked at you with turquoise eyes that pleaded for a yes.

You couldn't resist. "okay." You got up from your bed. "But remember, don't transform while your asleep and kill me. Got it." He gave you a little laugh to show you agreement.

You made your way over to Eren's side of the cell. His arms were wide open and he was sitting on his knees, smiling. Being slightly shorter than Eren, you laid in his arms as he cradles you. He begins to rock you slowly. Because of this, you were falling asleep.

"Goodnight, [y/n]." Eren had whispered loud enough for you to hear before falling asleep.

{Later that night}

You woke up to the sound of .... well, nothing. You sat there thinking to yourself. 'How did I end up being the one to lay in the cell with Eren.' Eren was still holding you, but instead of cradling you, both of you were lying down on a pillow, Eren hovering slightly over you. ' I still don't like sleeping in the cold, but..' you thought. "Eren is a little cute while sleeping. And he is very warm."

~ Flashback ~

"[Y/N], hurry up, come on!!!! Hange says this could be phenomenal!!!" You could here Mike yelling, even though he was very far away from you.

"Mike, you can't be so loud or you will wake up the cadets." You tried your best to whisper loud enough for him to hear. "What is this about anyway?"

Mike had banged on your door until you opened it, just to make you run faster than you did in the training corps.

You finally caught up to Mike, he wasn't out of as much breath as you. "Now ...*pant* ... will you *pant* ... tell me what is the matter?" You spoke through short breaths.

You and Mike were now in the basement where they kept Eren. Hange, Levi, and Erwin were already there. Hange was looking more excited about this then when she found sonny and bean.

"[Y/N], you finally made it. Did you tell her Mike? Well?"

Hange couldn't hold in her excitement much longer. "Hange, I just tried my best to get her here. I'm sor-" Mike was interrupted by Hange's uncontrolled excitement.

"Well we have to fill her in!" Hange had practically yelled. You thought her eyes were going to pop when she started bouncing around. Though, You were relived that someone was going to tell you something.

"Alright, you know Eren and what happened right, well he ...." Hange had trailed off while dragging you towards Eren's cell. You pass by both Erwin and Levi.

"Eren? What happened to Eren this time, did Levi cut his arms off or something?" You glanced over to Levi who was looking in the other direction. You could tell he was clicking his tongue. You were still worried about Eren though. Especially after that incident.

A few weeks ago, Hange had did a regular transformation experiment with Eren. But after being cut and pulled out, he had been acting different ever since. He wouldn't eat and he wouldn't speak, all he would say was random sounds and he would mumble nonsense. He never paid attention to anything around him. He would just walk about, like a ghost. When we took him to a professional doctor, the doctor didn't know what was wrong. We couldn't tell him all the details, so we just told him Eren hit his head, hard. The doctor then suggested he was sort of in an awake coma, or sleepwalking. So, since then you, Hange, Mike, Erwin, and Levi were the only ones known for Eren's disappearance.

"[Y/n], you won't believe this but, he knows who you are." Hange had began while propping you in front of Eren's cell. 'What?' You thought. 'How can eren know who I am, did they get him to talk?'

"What do you mean?" You needed answers.

"Well, let me recap." Hange had said making some sort of 'flashback' sound, or that is what she called it. She stopped when Levi hit her on the back of her head.

"Alright, alright, so I was doing my regular questioning to see if he got his memories or if he spoke, right, and I had asked the usually things such as, 'do you know your name?', 'do you know where you are?', and 'do you understand me ?', he didn't respond to anything. Then Mike thought we should ask if he knew anyone in the scouting legion. But he still didn't respond. So me, Mike and Levi were naming off everybody back and forth. And we-"

"Wait, Levi was there?" You were curious why he was there. You glanced towards Levi and so did everyone else. Levi was practically glaring at you to the ground.

Erwin had finally jumped into the conversation. "Yes, Levi why is it that you were here, talking to Eren is just Hange and Mike's position?"

It was deadly silent. Levi finally spoke. "Well I was done cleaning my office and when I went for breakfast, I saw shitty-glasses over here, and I was bored so I followed her. That's it." He said that last part with a drag while still looking at you, with fierce grey eyes.

"Yeah, I didn't even notice him until later." Hange had continued her story. "So after we started naming people of the scouting legion, Levi joined in. Eren still didn't react, until~ Levi had said your name." You again looked Levi 's way, this time he looked in a different direction.

Mike had continued Hange's story. "And once Eren heard your name, he finally realized we were close by and started asking lots of questions, like ' What did you do with her?, 'where is she?', and 'can you at least tell her I'm sorry?' The last one was confusing. Then a lot of emotions were being shown from him, first guilt then sadness, then loneliness..uh...was there more Hange?" Mike had motioned to Hange.

Well yes and no, once Mike left to go get you, Eren didn't feel lonely anymore and he was really mad, it wasn't like he was mad at something, but he was angry at himself. He then went to his bed and laid there crying saying 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' Again and again, Until he fell asleep. So the last emotion was guilt. Again." Hange was finished and the room was silent again. Everyone was looking at you and you knew what was on all their minds.

'What did Eren do to you?' You had thought the same thing until you felt like confronting him.

You asked to go inside the cell. No one was allowed inside since the incident because Eren would come out of a trance and throw a fit. Sometimes if you didn't get out fast enough he would bite that person, and that hurt like hell. But Once they left the cell, Eren would go back to being a lifeless body.

Everyone gave you an unsure look when Erwin spoke up. "I don't know if it is safe,[y/n]. Are you sure?" Truth is, you weren't sure but you agreed to going in anyway.

Mike stood ready to open the cell door. You called out to Eren to see if he was sleep. He was. So Mike opened the very rusty cell door. The sound of that woke Eren. He opened his eyes,but he didn't turn away from the wall. He was in the edge of the bed in the corner of the cell.

Since he was awake you tried calling him. " Eren, ...... Eren can you hear me?" You were a little scared of what Eren would do, you really didn't want to be bitten again. But to your surprise he didn't move just spoke, very softly.

"Who are you, one of them?" He asked you as if to offend and accuse you. It had really hurt your feelings. It didn't get to you though, you were focused on the task at hand.

"Well, I'm [y/n], [y/n] [l/n]" you were trying your best to be soothing. It was quiet for a while since Eren didn't respond and the others didn't speak, just watching your actions.

"[Y/n], ... but that is impossible, you must be a different [y/n], ... because the one I know was taken from me and ...." He paused at that. You took the chance.

You got closer to his bed and put your hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you turn around to see first, Eren?" He had put his hand on yours to feel it. He was in disbelief as he felt your hand, it felt so familiar to him. He was trying not to cry as he slightly turned his head. He froze in place, looking at you. You were trying to put the best fake smile you could, to look kind. He sat up completely, looking straight at you.

"Are you really [y/n]?" He had asked, tears ready to fall.

"Yes." Was all you could say before Eren pulled you into an embrace, a tight one. He started crying all over your shirt. He had muffled wails, but you felt his sadness and so you wrapped your arms around him.

~ End of Flashback ~


	2. The dream

Ever since that night, Eren wouldn't go to sleep without knowing you were still OK and not being harmed. You would sit outside the cell and wait for him to go to sleep before leaving to go to your room.

The bad thing was that if Eren was to wake up in the middle of the night, and realize you weren't there, he would pick the lock to his cell and go looking for you. They would never tell him where your room would be, in case he would pick all the locks to get in there. Erwin then came up with the idea of you sleeping with Eren in the cell. You hated the thought and then Erwin had made it and order, taking away your right to deny it.

Eren had started to acknowledge the rest of the group after a while, he called them by their names and stopped ignoring them. Especially after Levi threatened to Cut off both of his arms of until they couldn't grow back. He had started doing experiment with Hange again. He still has missing memories of the rest of the scouting legion, so you had kept him hidden from them. Hange would still do experiments testing his memory, and still get the same answers. Sometimes she would have to answer Eren's questions, involving you and where he was. They would always ask Eren what had happened to you back then or what he done to you, but he would never answer. Leaving all of you clueless. From time to time he would say small things like 'our childhood' or 'back when we were kids' , giving hints that you knew him when you both were children. But you have no memory of that, making Eren very angry.

-Back to Reality -

~Eren POV ~

You didn't realize it but you had fallen asleep thinking about back then, and the problems it caused. Eren had woken up after some time.

'[y/n] looks so peaceful when she sleeps, just like back then.' Eren thought while looking at you. ' Why can't she remember our past. I want the [y/n] I know to be here with me.' You both were facing each other, but you were lower than he was. Eren took this chance and set his chin on top of your head, he liked the way he could feel you breath on his neck. He said it proved you were still there.

Eren heard faint whispers. 'What is that?' Eren thought. All of a sudden Eren could hear crying, not to far away.

"Don't cry we will be right back." Eren could hear you talking very softly, almost whispering. He looked down at you and you were still sleep, He then heard the voice again.

"You two have to be quiet or they will come." He looked up past you and saw faint movement throughout the cell.

Eren was scared. 'how can any one be here, and why can't I see them clearly?' Eren could feel you shift within his shirt. He held onto you tight to make sure you weren't going to be taken away again. He set his forehead on your forehead and shut his eyes.

"Don't worry [y/n], I'm here." He said whispering to you.

"No you won't, your coming with me." Hearing that, he opened his eyes to see that he was in an ally way. He could see the girl fully, she looked so familiar. She looked to be you, but really young, around 10 years old. She looked straight at Eren, but looking back into the corner of the ally way.

"Look, you two, we will be right back with something to eat." Eren was quiet as he watched her speak to corner. Eren glanced over at what she was talking to and saw two very small kids, around 5-7 years old, they looked terrified. " It would be best if you went to sleep so that you don't make too much noise."

One of them started to cry. "But [y/n] I don't want you to leave." The little boy said.

You went over to the kid's side and rubbed his head. "Sshh.... it will be alright, we will come back as soon as possible. Don't cry okay, Robert." With that the boy stayed quiet. "Naerobi, I want you to keep both of you quiet, got it." The girl had nodded as she held the boy.

You walked up to Eren. He didn't know what to do, he looked down to see that you weren't there and that he wasn't lying on the mattress. He was so confused.

"Come Eren, we have to hurry." You held out your hand, Eren hesitated to grab it.

'Why does she seem so familiar. Should I follow her, she seems to be [y/n] .... [y/n] ..... the [y/n] I know looked like this. If this is her then, Could this be a dream? If so then .... then I want to spend as much time with her as possible. Maybe I can make things better.' Eren had grabbed your hand and you pulled him off what seemed to be a pile of trash.

"Alright, Eren try to dust of some of that dirt before we leave. Use that puddle over there as a mirror." You pointed to a big puddle close to the kids.

Eren walked up to the puddle, he looked over to the kids. They looked even worse up close. Their clothes were torn and they had scratches and dirt everywhere.

'Poor kids, I don't recognize them though. I might as well clean myself like [y/n] said. W-what is this?' He looked into the puddle and saw himself. But a younger version. 'Am I a kid, this has to be a dream. But why does it seem so ... real?' He touched the puddle and felt the cold water. ' I can still feel things, so if I were to pinch myself, then .....' He was about to pinch his skin until he heard you yell.

"Okay Eren, you don't have to be perfect, We have to go." With that you grabbed his had and started running.

'Where are we going?' You stopped running after a while, and peeked around the corner.

"That is where the good stuff is, come on." You started your way towards a food stand. Eren followed.

'What are we going to do with a food stand? Probably going to buy food.' Eren thought as he watched your movements.

"Eren you know what to do right? If not, Copy me." You then grabbed two apples and ran. Eren did as you said, he copied your every move.

'Why did she steal. The [y/n] I remember always asked, then waited for it to be given. She never had to take and run, Especially not from anyone of the city.' Eren turned back around to look at the food stand. He saw two military police following them close behind. Eren ran faster than ever, not looking back.

You turned several corners and went through alley ways, until you were sure they were off your tail. "That was close, at least we were able to lose them." You said as you caught your breath.

Eren was also out of breath, but he had to ask. "Why did you do that? Why did we run?" You looked at Eren who had finished taking deep breaths.

"You know why silly, We have to eat. We also have to feed the other two. What would you have done. Lighten up." Both of you were now just walking through an empty street.

"I guess your right. " Eren looked at you. You were very happy that you were able to get enough food for everyone. You two walked away very happy together.

 

-Your POV-

It was already morning. You had felt Eren's arm over you. You opened your eyes to see that Eren was right in your face. You didn't like how you could feel Eren's breath on your lips. You got up from the pillow and sat up.

You saw that Eren was moving around in his sleep. He had started to sweat and panic. You had gotten worried, so you tried to wake him up.

"Wake up Eren, it is morning." You noticed that Eren was getting restless. He was starting to pull his hand up to his face.

"Eren, what are you doin- EREN NO!" You saw that Eren was about to bite on his thumb, and if he was to do so, He would transform. You acted fast as Eren already had his mouth open and his hand only inches away. You pulled Eren's hand out of the way and put your right hand in his mouth. He bit down, HARD.

It hurt like Hell. It was worse than his bites when he was 'sleepwalking'. You started to see blood come out of your skin as Eren bit down even harder. You winced at the pain as you still tried to wake him up.

"EREN, EREN, WAKE UP NOW!! THAT HURTS EREN, WAKE UP!!!" Eren was slowly opening his eyes, tears were already falling down his face as he woke up.

You were able to get your hand out of Eren's mouth. 'I am NEVER doing that again.' you thought as Eren started to notice your injury.

"[Y-Y/N] WHAT HAPPENED, DID SOME ONE HURT YOU!!" Eren panicked as you backed off the bed away from him. Eren was able to calm down his yelling, but he was still worried.

"[y/n] what happened? Let me help you. [y/n] .....?" Eren noticed how you were showing a scared expression on your face. He then tasted the blood in his mouth and saw the bite marks on your hand. "Oh no [y/n]. I'm s-sorry." Eren had started to cry, again. "I-I'm s-sorry. I'm sorry,...." He continued to say those words.

You stopped being scared of what Eren might do next and noticed he was in pain too. You walked up to his side and rubbed his back. "It is okay Eren, don't cry. We have to just have to wrap it up." You tried to comfort him, but it didn't work.

"Eren, do you know why you did that?" You wanted answers. Eren stopped crying and held your injured hand. He then got off the bed and asked you to unlock the cell door.

"Why Eren, what are you doing?" You were confused as to why he wanted that. He looked at you with worry in his eyes.

"We are going to the infirmary, I'm going to patch you up." Eren looked at your hand once more. "I really am sorry."

You had gotten the keys out of your pocket and unlocked the cell. Eren dragged you up the stairs and straight to the infirmary. Surprisingly Hange was already there and had saw you wound.

"[y/n] what happened, are you alright?" She said as she grabbed the disinfectant and a bandage.

She wrapped up your hand and looked into you eyes. "[y/n], How did this happen?" She glanced over at Eren who was sitting by your side.

"Well, that is a hard question to answer." You said looking back at her. "I actually don't know what happened. But all I do know is that this wound is from Eren."

Hange looked over at Eren who was a bit ashamed at your answer. Hange then spoke up.

She was getting a little to excited. "Well, If it has anything to do with you Eren, then you have to tell us what happened to make you bite [y/n]." Hange got up from her chair and headed towards the door, with a big grin. "You two can go get breakfast, I'm going to go get Mike and them, They should know the reasons as well. Bye." With that Hange waved and shut the door. It was Quiet in the room, except for Hange's loud footsteps down the hall.

"I guess we can go get something to eat, huh." You said as you got up from your chair and held out your hand. Eren grabbed it and you lifted him up. He held onto your hand for quite some time, before speaking.

"I am really sorry, I didn't realize I was hurting you." Eren hung his head down in shame. "You probably won't forgive me.

You put your bandaged hand on top of his. "It is alright, I forgive you. But, Only if you have a good enough excuse."

Both you and Eren headed to the kitchen hand in hand. You opened the door to see Levi sitting in his usual chair drinking his usual tea.

"Good morning, Levi." You let go of Eren's hand to wave at Levi. All he did was click his tongue. You ignored him and got you and Eren's breakfast.

As you sat down, you heard Hange bust through the door, "There you are Levi, We are having a meeting!" She said. You could see Mike and Erwin behind an over excited Hange.

Mike tapped Hange on the shoulder. "Hey, why are you so excited to see why [y/n] is hurt? It should be a bad thing." Mike said as Hange took a seat next to you.

Hange looked more excited as she spoke. "Yeah, I am concerned, But this is Eren we are talking about. This could have something to do with the failed experiment." Everyone was interested now. "That is why I brought you all, so we can discuss this situation."

Levi had set his empty cup down to speak. "So your saying shitty-glasses, that we are just some kind of group that goes around and solve fucking problems." You could hear the anger in his voice. "I'm going back to my office." He stood up.

Hange sat there begging for him to stay and that he would be a very important part of the situation.

"Come on Levi just join in. It might be fun." Hange finished as Levi took his seat again.

"Fine, if this is boring, I'm out." Levi poured him some more tea during that, and sipped it. "But if it is stupid, I'll kill the boy." Everyone knew he was bluffing, or was he.

"Alright Eren," You began. "Everyone is paying attention. Please tell us what happened." You looked at Eren who was debating whether or not to tell everyone.

"Okay, But whatever I say you can't use against me, alright?" Eren said as everyone nodded, except for Levi, who just sat there sipping his tea.

"If I have to explain what happened for it to make sense," He paused as the room got silent.

Eren began telling himself he was doing the right thing. "I have to tell you from the beginning. From the start."


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally speaks about the past he so dearly whats you to forgive him for. You don't know whether you can believe him or not, you don't remember the past he says you two have.

Eren looked at you with his turquoise eyes. "[y/n], you remember your childhood right?" He asked as he sat next to you.

"Of course. But what does that have to do with anything?" You were confused.

Eren sighed. "My dream, it felt as though I was back in our childhood. When w-"

Eren was cut off by Mike's sudden question. "What do you mean by _'our'_ childhood?" Everyone had the same question, even you.

"Well, before the fall of wall maria, I _knew_ [y/n]." He stated.

You were confused. " But Eren, I thought that you came from the Shinganshina District." You spoke with confusion.

"Yes, but before I was in Shinganshina District, I was from the Quinta District, that was where I met you." He looked into your confused [e/c] eyes, he figured you didn't remember.

"[y/n] is that true? You came from the Quinta District?" You had glanced at Hange as she spoke. " You didn't tell us you came from the Quinta District." She stated.

She was right, you didn't want anyone to know you came from the district outside the walls. "I _didn't_ come from the Quinta District, I came from the Trost District. You know that, I wouldn't lie to you guy-"

"No, That's wrong!" Eren's loud voice stopped yours from speaking. He had stood up, his hands on your shoulders. "You're lying! I can remember you being there with me!"

He yelled in your face, his grip tightening. You could see the anger in his turquoise eyes, He saw the fear in yours. Erwin had told Eren to sit back down in his chair, he did as told.

"Eren, are you sure it was [y/n] you were with?" He asked after Eren calmed back down. " [y/n] wouldn't lie to us, and she has no reason to. Right?" He looked at you. So was everyone else, even Levi.

"N-no, why would I have to lie. I wouldn't even be here If I did come from Quinta district." You nervously said. Luckily they all believed you, except Eren. He was starring at you, His eyes narrowed saying 'Liar'.

Hange tried to convince Eren to stop looking at you and speak. "Eren, could you continue. Just tell us about your past already, it doesn't matter if it was really [y/n] or not. Just say it was and go on. Is that alright [y/n]?" Hange was getting impatient, she really wanted to know what was going on with Eren and why he was acting this way towards you.

You shrugged it and Eren had continued. He was still a little tense. "Okay, well when I _was_ in the Quinta district, I had met a homeless girl slightly older than me, it was [y/n] ..." Eren paused. Eren was glaring at you as you tried to remember.

"The first time me and [y/n] met was when I was about 7 and I was playing around the playground near my house. I had seen her standing near a tree beyond the fence near the woods."

You were confused, you didn't show it though. You didn't remember seeing Eren at all while you were in Quinta.

"I walked over to her, she had told me to help her find some food. I had some crackers or something in my pocket and so I gave it to her. [y/n] handed me a ripped piece of paper. I couldn't make out the wording on it but I had kept it just in case. She ran back into the woods as I had walked away."

He looked down at his lap as he rotated his thumbs. "Every time I had came to the playground I had seen her, She introduced herself as ... [y/n]. And from time to time she would ask me for some food, other times she would just ask me how I was doing. When I would tell her how my day went she would respond with weird saying such as: 'Make sure you tell your family you love them' or she would tell me something like 'Don't fight with your parents, you don't know what will happen'. I would always be confused as to why she would tell me these things, but I did as she asked.

"Eren get this fucking over with." Levi said as he grew very bored with the boy and his story. Some of the higher-up soldiers were starting to show up in the dining hall. It was fine for them to see Eren as they were told that he has amnesia, but Cadets are still unknown to his symptoms.

Eren responded to Levi's harsh words. "Yes sir." He said to Levi, he was told to address him as 'sir' or 'corporal' ever since he started gaining his memory back.

"After a while she stopped showing up at the one spot we would usually meet, near the gate and two trees. I had called her name a few times and she would answer most of the times, but sometimes she wouldn't answer back."

Eren was trying to tell them so that they could understand. "One day, she was on the other side of the fence. She was sitting on the swing crying, so I sat by her and attempted to comfort her. She told me something terrible had happened, but she wouldn't tell me what. I had seen that her usual clothing she would where had a dark stain on it, Her [s/c] hands had the same dark color, later I realized it was blood. But at that moment I had just blew it off, as I watched as she stood up off the swing. She had walked towards the road, I followed her. Her [h/c] hair seemed to be more messed up then normal."

You were getting more and more confused with every sentence he said. You didn't remember any of this, you couldn't even understand how he could meet someone who had the same name as you and the same features as you.

Eren continued. " When we got to the curb, she looked at me with tear filled [e/c] eyes. 'Will you come with me?' She asked me, I didn't know what I should have done, so I followed her. We had walked into alleys and abandoned streets until we were in a walkway where few people were and a well. She told me to look into the well and I did. I had seen nothing but water. [y/n] told me that what I seen was something that she wished for a very long time ago. She told me that I could be someone who would have made a turn for the better in her old life. I had asked her why she had told me this and why she brought me there, but she didn't do nothing but walk away."

Eren could remember your words exactly. " She began to speak as she made her way back to the alley. 'Come on I can show you back,' She began. 'Your parents are probably getting worried it almost after dark.' She leaded me back to the playground. I was confused the whole time but [y/n] was quiet, she didn't speak the whole way back. When she walked me all the way home, she stopped a few feet away from the entrance. Before I had left her she handed me another piece of paper, it was the final piece. She had been handing me away the pieces each time we met and I had started putting them together like a puzzle. I was interested of what the note said, But at that moment I was too frustrated as to why she kept giving them to me. My anger was building up." He paused.

He had everyone intrigued, with an exception of Levi, to what was about to happen next. The room was about half way filled with other soldiers. It was almost time for all of you to start your day and train and stuff. Eren _had_ to cut his story short.

"I had done the thing I hoped I could fix." He stated before finishing his story. "I had thrown the piece of paper to the ground and I had slapped [y/n] in the face. Even though she started to cry, I had kept yelling at her to explain. She soon gave up on trying to tell me that she couldn't say, ... so she screamed 'My family is gone!' With that she ran away from my house."

You could tell Eren was having trouble continuing, the memory was too clear to him. "I didn't care that my parents had came outside due to the scream, I didn't care that they were calling me to come back. I had ran after [y/n]. She ran through many dark alleys. I was getting lost and she was getting further away. I tried to catch up to her but ..." Eren couldn't hold his tears anymore.

The memories were too real for him. His crying had made a scene and so you had moved him to the hallway. All of them followed, except Levi he said he had to _'Watch the crew'_ and _'I don't care about this shit'_ or something like that.

Hange was trying to get Eren to calm down so he could finish. Mike had leaned next to you on the wall. "This must be the meaning of the outburst he had when he first got his senses back." He said as he put his hand on his forehead.

"Yeah probably. But it doesn't make any sense, I don't remember any of this and why hasn't he said any thing else before." You were too confused to make an excuse for the mess you all were in.

Erwin had joined into your conversation. "Maybe he just went crazy between the moment he was in a daze and now." You three laughed.

"These mood swings are getting out of hand though. That could also be a symptom of craziness." Mike added, it only made you guys laugh more.

"Yeah, But Don't get comfortable listening to his storytelling at the moment, We won't be able to listen to anymore. We have to start our routines." He said while calming his laughter.

You agreed. "Yes indeed. We just have to listen to it later, I have to start training with my cadets." You said getting off the wall. "I did not want to be thinking this hard early in the morning."

You made your way towards Eren and Hange. "Hey Eren, It is alright. The past is the past." You averted your attention to Hange. "Come on we have to go Hange." You said as you patted her shoulder, you and Hange had morning Cadet training together.

"But it _isn't_ alright. You say you aren't even the _real_ [y/n], the one I remember. How can I Just **forget** about what I did to her, if I **know** she is _gone_." He said showing anger through his tears.

You felt bad for him, as well as Hange. You started walking back to the dining hall as Hange spoke to Eren. You didn't know it but the two had made plans for later.

"Look Eren, I will hear the rest of your explanation later alright. So go on with your day, and after noon I can help you." She said comforting the poor boy. "I would love it if you could tell me more of this _... [y/n]_ you tell us about." Hange was starting to show how interested into his story she was.

Eren didn't mind though, he had calmed down and felt Hange's sympathy towards him. "Okay Hange, But what about Levi's rule of being in the cell before midnight? He could ... **cut** me." He explained. Levi had been threatening him with the same line all the time, Eren was too afraid of talking and disrespecting Levi because of this.

Hange had to think for a moment, Levi would grab her by throat too if she was the reason he stayed out. "Hmm ... well we just have to start early. See you later." She finished the conversations by patting Eren on his chest and walking in the same direction you went.

Eren stayed in the hallway thinking for a moment. He was questioning why you look and sound, and even the way you make him feel, is the same way you did back then, but you didn't remember it. He _needed_ the forgiveness, he _needed_ your love again.

"Oi Brat! Get over here." Levi hollered down the opposite direction of the way you and Hange went.

Eren stood straight and saluted. "Y-Yes Sir." Eren nervously stuttered. He watched as Levi turned his back, Eren then looked back in your direction and clenched his hands.  He whispered: _"I thought you were the one."_

"What did you say?" Levi set his hand on Eren's shoulder. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." He said calmly, but firmly.

Eren was terrified of what Levi was going to do. He slowly turned towards Levi, it was too slow because Levi finished his turn and pushed him to the wall.  
"S-Sir?" He asked.

Levi glared at him with his fearsome eyes. "Listen and Listen closely." He told him. He tightened the grip he still had on Eren's shoulder. "That _story_ you told, It is nothing but lies." Levi said grabbing his other shoulder.

Even though Eren was for sure scared out of his wits, he had to correct him. "B-But S-sir, I know t-that's what happened. [Y/n] she was ther-"

"No! She wasn't!" He spoke a little louder. "[Y/n] has nothing to do with it." He calmed his anger slightly. "Don't involve her in you **_insanity_**." Levi let go off both of Eren's shoulders.

Eren stood straight once more. He didn't speak anymore as he thought he would get slapped or something. The place Levi's hands were at, stung on Eren's shoulder. Eren felt like crying, Levi's words struck him hard. _If_ that was the truth - it definitely hurts.

Levi started walking down the hall. Eren followed. "And one more thing: Don't get any closer to [y/n] or else you **will** be punished." Levi said still walking, Eren slowed down.

He had to process his words. He wanted to be closer to you, he wanted to bring your memories back and wish that you would forgive him and ... _love him back_.

"Do you understand?" Levi asked Eren.

Eren didn't know how to answer, he didn't want to tell him 'okay' because he didn't want to, But if he said no then Levi would Harm him for sure.

"Do you understand!" Levi asked more strict than before. He walked up to Eren. Eren was more scared with each step. "Do you _know_ why you can't get any closer?"

Eren realized he asked a different question. "I-Is it because she doesn't remember." Eren said unsure, He didn't know where Levi was going with this.

Levi seemed to scrunched his eyebrows, showing his eyes even more terrifying . "No, You don't need to get closer to her because .." He paused.

Eren was stiff, the air grew cold. Levi was standing directly in front of him. "B-Because what Sir?" He asked confused.

 

**_"Because, why would she ever love someone who can turn into a titan, a monster, who can kill people."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren ends up wasting time talking about back when, instead of telling you all about the dream. Sucks huh?
> 
> * By the way if there are any questions or confusion, please tell me in the comments. I got one last time or the first chapter and I hoped it helped when I cleared it up a bit.
> 
> If it is alright and you are enjoying it so far, thank you!
> 
> See you next time. Bye Bye :)


	4. Excitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere near the middle of the story, A friend of mine had helped me with a little drama. But he had used a "different perspective format" (His words). And I would just like to know if you all like that format, or I shouldn't let him write anymore. Write your opinion and let us know. Other than that enjoy.
> 
> *sorry it has been a long while, about 2 months. I tried to make it a little longer. I said tried! c:

 

-Morning Training -

 

Cadets stood awaiting for their squad leaders to give them the training schedule. Finally, Hange and [y/n] showed up in front of the crowd. 

[Y/n] spoke first. "Goodmorning Cadets!" She yelled so everyone could hear. She paused for a moment to hear everyone say goodmorning back to her. You smiled. " Alright now that I know everyone is awake and ready, Today we are going to do hand to hand combat." You watched as they looked at the both of you confused.

Hange had patted you on the shoulder and whispered into your ear. "[y/n] You do know that last time we did hand to hand combat, you had to break up a fight." You were shocked that you had forgotten. You turned to look at the cadets again.

You smiled. "Okay well, change of plans. Uh ... Oh let's do something fun! What do y'all think about that?" You yelled. They seemed to be a bit more excited. Your smile got bigger. "Alright, anyone got any ideas? Come on don't be shy."

Many cadets had raised their hand for suggestions. But only one sounded the best overall. "Can we do Extreme Hidden Treasure?" A cadet asked. Everyone in the group had agreed on doing that today. 

"Really? That sounds like so much fun, let's do it." You paused. "But wait. What's going to be the treasure?" You questioned.

That seemed to be a hard question because the group was stumped. All of a sudden you were blindfolded and picked up. Then you heard Hange's voice after it was silent for oh so long. 

"Here is the Treasure right here. Whoever finds it can choose their prize!" The crowd grew over excited.

 _'Wait, Am I the treasure? Was I that cool of a treasure?'_ You thought to yourself. _'Even though getting whatever you want was always the prize no matter what the treasure was, now they are really excited to play.'_

Suddenly, you could feel wind on your face as the person carrying you ran and then you heard 3DMG gear go off. _'Now the game begins.'_ You thought.

 

* * *

 

 

**~ Hange's POV ~**

 

These cadets seem to like [y/n] because once I asked mike to take her away, they were already impatient to go find her. 

"Hey!" I had to shoosh the crowd of cadets. "Now everyone knows the rules right?" They nodded. "Okay now listen, since Squad leader [y/n] has become the treasure, You will have a hard time finding her, because Squad Leader Mike is going to take her blindfold off and She will be walking around, probably hiding. Oh and one more thing! To make this more fun, when you lose, we will have a side challenge!" 

The crowd was already in running position. "On your mark. Get set. Go!" I yell. I watch as they fight to just get into the woods. _'Good luck [y/n]'_.

 

* * *

 

 

**~ Eren's POV ~**

 

While cleaning with the rest of Squad Levi, Eren was sure that Levi was mad at him for being a titan, Who wouldn't. Eren thought about what Levi had told him. 

_why would she ever love someone who can turn into a titan, a monster, who can kill people._

'Does [y/n] really think of me like that?' He thought as he cleaned windows. 'Does she hate me? No. [y/n] likes me. Right?' He questioned himself.

"Hey Eren!" He heard Connie yell from down the hall. Eren turned around to face the boy. "I've already finished my side of the hall, need some help?" He asked.

"Sure why not." Eren responded. Even though Eren's memory was still a bit blank on who Connie and any of the others were exactly, Erwin, Hange and you had told him some basic things about them, so that his friends could still see him and have conversations together. As they began cleaning Eren grew curious. "Hey Connie, do you think [y/n] hates me?" 

Connie was confused. "What do you mean Eren? Of course [y/n] doesn't hate you, I mean she cares about you alot _and She even agreed to sleep in the cell with you after all._ " Connie said the last bit in a low whisper.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I'm just too stressed out maybe." Eren sighed. 

They both leaned on the wall. "What's wrong Eren, you seemed down in the dumps ever since this morning." Connie asks.

"I dunno, After Breakfast, Captain Levi had told me some .. stuff, and I just can't stop thinking about it." Eren confesses.

"Wait, is Captain Levi the reason you're so emotional?" Connie seemed surprised.

"Kinda." Eren was confused. 

"Well of course you would feel this way, you do know that guy hates your guts right?" Connie says. 

"No. I just thought that's what he was supposed to do." Eren states.

Connie sighed in defeat. "It's alright, just don't let Captain Levi bring you down okay. Besides what could he say that would make you think [y/n] hates you?" He asks.

Eren stayed quiet, not wanting to repeat the harsh words. Eren remembered how much his heart ached afterwards. 

 "Fine." Connie interrupts Eren's thoughts. "You ain't gotta tell me, just understand," He paused as he stood up. " [y/n] is a nice person, she would never hurt someone, especially you."

"Why?" Eren asks.

"Because, you seem to be very close to [y/n]. You might not know it, but she looking like she has been happier ever since you disappeared." Connie smiled.

Eren smiled back. "Thanks for helping me." 

"Which one, cleaning the windows or telling you the truth?" Connie joked.

"Both." Eren said as they walked away together. 

 

* * *

 

 

**~Your POV~**

 

You finally felt ground underneath your feet after flying through the trees with the unknown person. They unblindfolded you.

"Thank goodness, I can finally see my captor." You jokingly said, you turned around and saw Mike. "Mike?! Why did you grab me?" You ask surprised.

He laughed. "Because, who else was going to do it. Besides Levi needed more cadets to help him clean and I had nothing better to do." He confess.

You look at him. "So what now?" He shrugged. "Well, let's start walking." I said 

"Why? I have 3DMG gear." Mike suggests.

"Would you like to carry me for more than an hour? Or would you rather just walk and be unnoticed?" You convince him. He shoots a hook closer to the ground so you two land softly. Once on the ground you walk through the forest.

After walking for a while, mike finally asked a question. "Hey [y/n], Do you know at all what Eren was talking about this morning?"  He asks

"No not really, it doesn't even sound familiar. The only thing I remember of Eren was when he was in court being beaten like hell by Levi." You confess.

"Do you really think Eren had gone crazy while he was in his _awake coma_?" Mike asks. "I mean when he awoke, he was talking all kind of gibberish. But somehow, you were in his false reality."

You thought about what Mike was talking about. 'False reality? Is that what is really is?' You tried to remember if you really did remember anything from Quinta. All you could remember was Your family, and that terrible night.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**{Years Ago - In your home in the Quinta District}**

 

 

"[y/n] can you set the table?" My mother had asked me while I just lazily sat in the living room.

"Yes, mom." I said. Even though I was 10 years old and being the eldest child of 4, I had many jobs to do. Set the table, do the dishes, wash the clothes, and take out the trash. I would do many of these chores, except cooking and feeding the family, my mom had that one. My dad would usually be at work, and Mom was handicapped. She had a cane and most of the time her wheelchair.

Once the table was set, Mother had called the other 2 to come to the table. The 4th child was only a few months old, and he was sleeping at the moment. My younger sister and brother, Nyrobi and Robert, came into the room.

"[y/n], [y/n] after dinner can you read us a story?" Robert had asked me. I would usually read to the two of them, it helps them sleep at night.

I smiled. "Sure, why not. After I finish my dishes okay." They both nodded.

"[y/n] I need you to watch the kids while I go to sleep for a while, okay? Thank you." With that my mother went to her room and slept. She has been sleeping a lot recently though. I was worried.

Finally, once Me and the other 2 were done eating, I told them to take their baths and get ready for bed while I did the dishes. My mother walked back in the kitchen after taking a quick nap, and decided to eat something. She felt like eating some fish, so she put on some grease to fry it. When I left the kitchen after cleaning it, I went to get dressed for bed as well. I wore your regular (color) nightgown.

I grabbed a fairytale book to read to the children. As I made way to their room, my dad had walked in. He looked mad, really mad. I went in the kids room and shut the door, knowing that My mom and dad were about to fight, again.

The kids are sound asleep when I finish the story, But Mom and Dad were still arguing. I heard one of them go into the other room to get Danny and stop him from crying, And a few minutes later they had walked back out. I figured that they were somewhere near the living room or kitchen, so I went to the kitchen to see if they were still there. I had a few more chores that needed to be done in there. When I went in there I had seen that Mom and Dad were still in there, but Dad held baby Danny, or Daniel. 

They still argued even though I was standing right there. I attempted walking away from them and just going to my room but, I overheard their conversation. It was about us kids.

"Shiane," Dad began. "You have become too _Lazy_ since that incident at your job? Fuck, you haven't even gone back to getting a job yet! Not only are you lazy, you pushed all of your duties as a mother onto [y/n]!" 

I could see anger in Mom's eyes. "Did you really think [y/n] was going to stay a little girl forever?! She has to grow up, she needs responsibilities! And as I recall, You were the reason I am like this in the first place, Michael! It's your fault that I can't do nothing anymore!" She yelled.

"My fault?! I'm not the one who was fucking with other men on their breaks! You know what Shiane, We're through. I am taking two of _my_   children and leaving." With that Dad turned around, and Both Mom and Dad realized I was standing there.

My tears were warm down my cheeks, I thought about what would happen if our family was to break apart. "You can't leave!" I yell to Dad.

He doesn't seem shocked but looks at me like I did something wrong. "[y/n], you better choose who you're going to stay with, Because I am going somewhere else." He said to me. "Choose quickly." 

I wanted to yell back at him, but I didn't want to disrespect him. Instead I pleaded for him to stay. "You can't go, What do you think the kids will think when you aren't here anymore?" I asked.  Baby Daniel began to cry. 

"I, no, Us kids need both parents in our lives! The two sleeping and The one in your hands, they are our future, and you want to destroy our family. Besides I don't mind doing chores, And Mom doesn't need to work herself too much."

I looked into Dad's eyes, I shuddered at the sight of my Dad showing utter disgust. "I see who you have sided with." He said. "Move [y/n], I'll just take Daniel 'cause I don't feel like arguing anymore." He tried to walk past me but I pushed him. 

He was surprised by how much force I had used to push him back, I was too. He stumbled backwards, and landed on your mother. Your Mother had attempted to catch herself on something, but all she did was flip over a pan of hot grease, spilling it on the hot stove. I stood in shock as a fire had started, a big one. My mom and Dad was being burned alive, and I just watched. I also seen that hot grease had leaked off the counter and onto Baby daniel. His blood curtling scream had woken up the other two kids. 

They turned around the corner, wondering what all the noise and screams were about. I panicked. They had worried faces as I tried my best to get them out of view of the horrifying scene.

"[y/n] What's going on?" Robert asked. Nairobi nodded.

I couldn't bring myself to tell them. I began to cry as their screams continued on. I picked up both Robert and Nairobi and ran out the house, not grabbing anything else. I shielded their faces so that they wouldn't see what we were running away from. I glanced back over my shoulder to see on side of the house, completely on fire.

There was no turning back now, it was probably the middle of the night and no one would be up, so I ran into a nearby alley way. It was dark and wet and gloomy, but this is where I had paused to take a breather.

"[y/n]?" I heard Nairobi. I turned to look at her with teared eyes. "[y/n] Why did we leave home? Where's mommy and daddy?" She asked. Robert began to cry. So did Nairobi.

I comforted the two. "Don't cry. It- it just like in the book... Mommy and Daddy ... they went to go see the Queen. They took Baby Danny with them." You said between sniffles. They looked up at you with saddened faces. 

"Are they going to come back?" Robert asked. I couldn't take anymore of their questions. Not for my sake but because it seemed that every question they asked, they got even sadder. 

"No, but don't worry. I'm going to be here for you. Now how about we finish going to sleep." I said, ending our conversation.

"Here?" Nairobi had pointed to the corner of the dead end alley way. I nodded. 

I had laid down first, so that they could lie on top of me instead of lying directly of the dirty ground beneath us. I patted their heads as they were on the verge of sleeping. But before they were sleep for sure, Robert had looked up at me and said that he wanted me to tell him a story. Nairobi nodded but didn't look up at me. I recited an easy story so that they would be put at ease. After a while they were both sound asleep. I looked up at the sky, clouds had covered the starry night completely. I wondered if it was really fog or the smoke from the house. Whatever it was, I didn't feel like thinking about it much anymore, for my eyelids got heavier and heavier. I was asleep not long after.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 "[Y-y/n]! [Y/n]!" You snapped out of your memory as Mike was snapping his fingers in your vision. "Hey [y/n] You might wanna hide, I can smell two of the cadets coming." He said.

You smiled at him and gestured which direction. He pointed north. "Thanks, I'm going to hide here." With that you jumped behind a nearby bush and waited for the two to fly by. Sadly they stopped and stood right next to Mike, which was in front of you. You eyed the two boys. One was from Hange's squad and the other from your, his name was Jacob.

"Squad leader Mike!" They saluted, Mike did also. "Have you seen the treasure, You know Squad leader [y/n]?" Hange's cadet asked.

Mike looked around. "No, I let her walk around on her own after I let her loose. _But,_ I do smell her in the west direction." Mike smiled, clearly towards you.

"Thank you Squad Leader Mike." Jacob had said. He smiled as well, then looked straight at you. "We are going to head that way now. Bye." With that the two were off once again, moving in the west direction.

You crawled out of the bush and back into Mike's view. "Well, how was your hiding place?" He jokingly asked. You punched his shoulder playfully.

"I dunno, bush-like." You both laughed. You and Mike go way back, He was the first to introduce you when you arrived in the survey corps. He always seemed to be the brotherly type, and his sense of smell wasn't weird to you at all, it reminded you of a dog, and dogs are loyal.

"[y/n] you ready to hide again?" Mike asked.

You were surprised. "Wait already, we haven't even walked 10 feet yet. Where am I supp-" You quickly hid behind a very tall and wide tree as you heard to 3DMG wires go off. As they landed and talked to Mike, You had glanced over to the side of the tree. Luckily their backs were turned. You could tell by their hairstyle who they were. Again, one was from your squad and one from Hange. Name's Megan.

Once they were through, They were about to fly back off into the trees, when you noticed that Megan had looked straight at you and winked. Still confused, you moved from behind the tree and watched as they disappeared into the distance. 

Every Time you had to hide from the cadets, you grew more and more confused. 

Finally after about 7 pairs had talked to Mike, you brought up the question. "Have you noticed something? You know, with my cadets?" You said with a 'What?!' expression.

Mike looked at you, almost like he seen you realize something obvious. "Really?!" He said overdramatically. Either he was joking, or he's lying. "I haven't noticed, what have you seen off about them?" Okay he was lying, you could tell by the way he attempted to use sarcasm, and failed..

You smiled. "Alright, I know you're lying. What do you have planned?" You asked, showing your 'Oh Really' face.

He laughed. "Seriously, I haven't done anything. But I have noticed a pattern with each approachee." He said with a straight face. 

You questioned his wording. "Approachee?" 

"Yeah, doesn't it fit them. I mean all of them came to me and asked about the same question. And then when I pointed West, I've noticed that your cadets had found your hiding place." He smiled. "You haven't told them anything about how to find us Squad Leaders out when we lie about something Did you? That's something only Me and You know." He stated.

"Of course not." You said simply.

"[y/n]! Come on, saying that with _that_  straight face? Why did you tell them." He asked, showing little anger.

"I didn't tell them all of our techniques, just the simple ones. Just to protect them." You said trying to calm Mike down.

Mike was a bit relieved. "Protect them?" He asked.

"Yeah, you know Hange will try something if they aren't careful. And Levi can trick anybody into doing more chores if they aren't smart enough." You answered.

"Or brave enough to talk back." Mike said jokingly.

"No~, they would be stupid." You corrected him. Even though you both knew Levi very well, Sometimes you two would hold your tongue while talking to him. He was a tad bit scary.

After talking and Hiding a few more times, The hunt was finally over. Hange had searched for the two of you, and told you herself. All three of you walked out the forest to see all the cadets standing in a line, watching you all pass. 

It was a little uneasy, they never ended a game like this. _"Hange, what are they doing?"_ You asked as you whispered into her ear.

"You'll see, just wait a few seconds." She smiled.

And if on cue, Every cadet held their arms out, as if being examined. From one side to the other, fingertip to fingertip, the cadets stood trying their best to stay still. After a minute or so, Two people had given out and let their arms fall at the same time. Apparently they made a deal to give up together. You looked closely to see that they were Megan and Hange's cadet.

Megan walked past you and whispered. "Sorry Squad Leader, we tried." You were utterly confused. You didn't know what was happening. After a few more minutes had gone past, more and more cadets were taking the losing fall. You, Hange, and Mike watched as they walked past you three with a small grin, but still sadness on their faces.

Finally, after what felt like an a half-hour, there were two cadets left. It was one of Hange's cadets and Jacob. You congratulated him, even though you didn't know what was happening.

Jacob was excited. "Squad leader [y/n], did you see, we won. Now we get to have leftovers after supper." You were stunned. _'Was this all because of that?'_  You thought to yourself. "And, " Jacob spoke up again. "We don't have cleaning duty for a whole day. Isn't that great." You stood dumbfounded. 

"Oh~, I understand now." You let your head fall. Jacob seemed worried. But you then lifted your head back up with a bright smile on your face. "That was actually ... An exciting game. We should do something like this another day." Jacob smiled back.

Hange walked up behind you, smiling like an idiot. "So, how'd it feel to be treasure?" She asked.

"I think you should be it next, then tell me." You stated. It seemed as if everyone was happier for the rest of the day. Until they had cleaning duty.

 

* * *

 

**{Later during cleaning}**

 

You walked up to Hange, who was watching some cadets clean. "Hey Hange, I've got a question." You said as you got her attention.

She turned around to look at you. "Oh hey [y/n]!" She said.

"Hange, You know when we played Extreme hidden treasure earlier? Did you plan all that extra stuff. And I just wanted to know if you're the reason why my cadets were acting strange during the hunt." You questioned her.

She put her index finger on her cheek and said, "Now why would I do something like that?". You both laughed. "Oh girl, I'm going to have to tell you from the beginning.

Somehow her telling what happened took up all you daylight time, now the sun was going down and it was supper time.

Hange had said that there was a crowd of your cadets talking about teaming up with Hange's squad and finding you. And Hange, being the excited thrill lover she is, told them that you were going to be somewhere near mike, so find him-find you. But the bad news was that if they found mike, and spotted you, they had to forfeit the hunt. Why? You don't know, it was their idea. If they didn't spot you it was alright. And then Hange said that she planned the extra challenge at the end, for bonus prizes.

"Why wasn't I informed about this earlier?" You asked, now exhausted.

"I dunno, You didn't ask." Hange says jokingly. 

You playfully argued. "Yes I did! I asked yo-" You was interrupted when you seen two cadets running down the hallway towards the dining room.

You stopped them and noticed they were the two who won the hunt. "Hey guys! Whats going on, looks like you two just ran 20 laps." you joked, they were sweating like pigs.

Jacob looked at you and said, "We did" You knew he wasn't joking. 

"What?! Why?" You ask confused. You looked over at Hange and she shrugged. 

"Well Captain Levi had noticed we weren't cleaning, got the wrong idea, and punished us." Hange's cadet said. Jacob spoke up after that. "Yeah, and we didn't want to make him even more mad, so we just took the punishment." They both smiled.

You told them they did a good thing, and then sent them to go get supper. You looked at Hange, a little ticked. "Hange! I thought you said you told Levi two cadets weren't going to clean, what happened?" You said.

"I did tell him, I guess he wasn't listening. Don't get too mad, the boys didn't mind." Hange tried to calm you down.

"Whatever," You said, continuing to the dining room. "I'll just forget about it  then." Then you noticed someone else running down the halls. _'what is with the hallway running session?'_ You asked yourself.

It was Mikasa from Levi's squad. "Squad Leader [y/n], Captain Levi would like to see you after supper." She said calmly. Then she continued her way to the dining room.

You smiled. Hange looked at you confused. "[y/n]?" She asked.

You looked at her. "Haha, how coincidental. Now I have a reason to go to his room. Oh, how he's going to hear my complaints." You said.

 

* * *

 

 

**{Later that day - maybe dusk}**

 

**~Levi's POV~**

 

At the moment, Levi was finishing up the rest of cleaning that needed to be done. He stood in the middle of the each hallway to inspect each of the cadets work. The place was acceptable, but it wasn't perfect. Which made Levi a little ticked. To be more accurate, _more ticked_. Even though his and Mike's squad had cleaned up pretty well, Yours and Hange's squad didn't. They were playing around too much and didn't get much done. Now only if _He_ was their squad Leader, they would have more to clean. But knowing you, You let them off the hook.

But because of their horseplay, Levi asked for you to come to his office after supper. After he was done eating what he had, he went to his office to wait. While he was there, he neated up a little, or to say, a lot.

'What is taking that brat so long? I have more important things to do then wait for her.' He thought to himself, then there was a knock at his door. 'This better be her."

"State your name and business." I said bluntly. As expected she didn't respond in the correct way.

"Levi, what do you want?" She said behind the door. I had gotten up and welcomed her in. She sat down in the chair across from mine, then I sat. She looked at me a bit annoyed.

"What?" I asked, wondering why she looked like that.

" 'what?'. Shouldn't I be the one to ask that? And Besides I wanted to come talk to you anyway." [y/n] said, in a stubborn fashion. I didn't show how flustered that made me. Somehow [y/n] always made me a little flustered.

I glanced in a different direction. "Tch, what could you want to possibly talk about. My matters are more important." I said, stating the obvious.

She seemed a bit taken back by what I said. "Hey, Don't get all 'tch' on me, I'm not one of your cadets." She said. She got more comfortable in her chair, I admired how she could be so calm and easygoing, even being mad at me. She smiled.

"What's so funny?" I ask. Her grin getting wider.

"You just remind me of something." [y/n] said closing her eyes. She then rubbed her cheek.

 

 

 **~[Y/n] POV~**  

 

You could tell by the way Levi looked at you he didn't understand, either that or there's something on your face. But just in case you checked to make sure.

"I don't remember where I heard it from but It's a saying." I looked at him, he seemed interested. " It's something like, 'You notice everyone and everything, You even notice the difference in your environment. The small things, something others wouldn't see. You notice every single detail, but never tell anyone.' Have you ever heard of that?" I ask.

"No." He said bluntly. Man he's a party pooper. ( if anyone's wondering, here's the quote.)

You smile though, just because you think that somewhere in his mind, he sees things, but keeps it secret. 

"Stop smiling like that you're stalling the purpose on why you're actually here. What did you want to talk about?" Levi said, interrupting your happy thoughts.

That reminded you of what your reason for actually coming was. "Oh yeah! I came to yell at you about my cad-"

"Shut up." Levi stopped you, you were stunned by how rude he was. "I forgot to tell you I had something to say." 

In your mind you were just screaming at Levi from the top of your lungs. 'Seriously Levi! What is wrong with you, You tell me to speak, then shut up! The fuck man!' But you kept those thoughts silent.

Levi stood from his chair, you thought he probably saw a dust particle and decided to clean it. "When your cadets were 'finished' cleaning," He began. "I went and checked their work." 

"Uh huh?" You said sarcastically. " And what, you decided to punish my cadets because you say they did a bad job at cleaning. " You basically read his mind. 

He now stood behind your chair. You stood up as well. "Yes, why not. It's not my fault that they got punished because the work wasn't done, all because of two slackers!" He argued.

You were upset. You stared into Levi's blue eyes. " Of course it is. Didn't Hange tell you that Two cadets were excused from cleaning!" you yelled to him.

"No. Or at least I wasn't listening to what ever that titan-lover had to say to me. I was too busy, and didn't fucking care!" He yelled back at you.

He was making you even more mad by the second. You told him straight out how you felt, not holding back. "What the fuck Levi! What if she had something important to tell you, _I dunno_ , like maybe not to get so fucking pissed when things aren't perfectly clean! And if you wouldn't listen to her, why the fuck are you listening to me now! I mean it's not like you _aren't_ busy at this goddamn moment, And I'm pretty sure you don't care much about me!" 

You stared into his blue eyes, not looking away. You were glad you finally let that anger off your chest, but was slightly scared. Frightened by what Levi might do next, but you didn't show your fear. 'Dammit, I hope he doesn't punch me!' You think to yourself.  Suddenly Levi moved, but he moved forward, and did something unexpecting of him.

  

 

**~Levi's POV~**

 

I couldn't stand the way [y/n] was acting right now, but for some reason I had felt that this was the right time. Even though we were yelling and screaming at each other just a second ago, now we were standing face to face, only a few inches away, and I could feel her hot breath as she was letting out some of her anger. I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't expect what I was planning to do, so I thought she wouldn't be too pissed if I did it. So I leaned in quickly and kissed [y/n].

Her lips were soft and I could fell her shoulders tense up as I held them. I backed away from her, looking into her [e/c] eyes. They for sure showed confusion, but I could see some kind of passion. I smirked. 

"I do care about you, and what you have to say. All because ...*sigh* ... I love you." I finally told her, told her what I longed to say for the past few months. Maybe even longer. She stared at me waiting for me to do something else. So I did, I went in for another kiss, but deeper this time. _A lot_ deeper. [y/n] had kissed me back and granted me access to make the kiss even deeper. I was glad.

As we kissed, I was slowly pushing us closer to the wall. When we hit it, [y/n] slid down and I followed her. I couldn't hold back any longer, I waited to feel more of [y/n] and make her mine.

I ran one of my hands down her chest, about to pull up her shirt. I pulled away from her lips. "Can I?" I asked, being a gentlemen. She nodded with her eyes closed, Oh how I thought the look she made was so ... Damn sexy. 

I pulled up her shirt and felt her skin, it was smooth and had a nice tone. I couldn't see much though, all the light we had was the moonlight through my window. I guess it was a little brighter when [y/n] got here that I didn't need to turn on any light source in my room.

As I rubbed her perfectly sized breast, I took a moment to kiss [y/n] neck, which in turn made her moan my name. Her voice at the moment was so tempting. 

"Levi~... I-I love you too." She said. I was really happy now. _All_ of me was happy. 

"I'm pretty sure this position is uncomfortable," I said, trying to sound very seductive. "So how about we move to my room, and continue?" With that I picked her up and carried her bridal style to my room, which was connected to my office, and laid her down on my bed. 

She rested on her elbows as I made my way closer to her. Her face was so blushed, mine was probably a little red as well. I got on the bed and hovered over top of her, she looked up at me. Her beautiful [e/c] eyes, I seen that they also longed for what was about to happen.

I smirked. _"Are you ready?"_


	5. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's talk with Hange.

**{During supper}**

**~** **Eren's** **POV~**

I was sitting with a few of Levi's other squad members: Connie, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, and Jean. They were all talking about some random things, but I wasn't too interested. I just looked at the bowl of soup that sat in front of me. Sasha had poked my shoulder.

"Hey! Eren! If you're not gonna eat that, can I have it?" She asked excitedly. I handed it over to her. [Y/n] had told me that Sasha was the one who liked to eat, _A lot_. I remember a lot of things that [y/n] has told me, and it has helped me a little, since I'm supposed to know who these people were that I was sitting with. But to me they were still strangers.

I remember her saying these things about each one:

Connie- A jokester, supposedly a friend, and can sometimes trust

Mikasa- My step-sister, very strong, worries about me a lot (I found that out quickly), and is trustworthy

Armin- very smart, Also worries about me, A close friend, childhood friend, and very trustworthy

Sasha- Always hungry

Jean- ... (y/n) didn't have to tell me anything, he's just a stupid horseface, first thing he did when in noticed him, he gave me this stupid look and insulted me, so I returned the favor of course.

That's basically all she told me and what I found out so far. I looked over the group in front of me and saw Mikasa looking at me, I would be lying if I said it didn't freak me out a little. She wasn't even blinking.

"Is something wrong Mikasa?" I asked trying to stop her staring. She finally blinked and answer me.

"Nothing really, it's just I wasn't sure if _you_ were okay, I mean you were 'missing' for a while, then you just show up out of nowhere." Mikasa said. Everyone nodded as if they were wondering the same thing. "Where have you been?" Mikasa asked as everyone at the table leaned in to listen.

(Y/n) told me not to say anything about that thing they kept talking about, but they also said that Mikasa was trustworthy. Should I trust her with that information? What should I say, they probably know something wrong by now, I gotta say something! "Uh .. Wh-what do you mean, Haven't I told you guys already that I just went _outside the wall_ .. for .. uh ... a vacation? You know being kept inside gets tiring. Right?" I was probably sweating like a pig right then. They all backed off and shrugged, I guess that means they bought it. But Mikasa was still watching me, I just hopes she doesn't ask another question.

Mikasa leans in to whisper in my ear. "But Eren, Last time you said you just felt like _going into town_ and rested there for a _vacation_." She said. I was about done for , twice now! I don't know what to do now. Oh I know!

I stood up slowly and nervously, trying to play it off. "Oh sorry guys, I can't stay much longer. Squad Leader Hange asked me to go to her quarters as soon as I was done with supper. So .. Bye." With that I quickly walked out of the dining hall. That was too much pressure, I hope Hange is there.

As I am on my way to Hange, I pass by Levi's office. I slowly walk pass the door, just in case he _couldn't_ sense my presence, I can still be able to be quiet enough and keep walking without getting caught out side the cafeteria at supper time. That man is scary. As I get closer to the door I hear some strange sounds. It wasn't very loud, but it was there, I could tell. I was curious what it was and wanted to find out, I hope he won't see me. I slowly turn the knob, it was locked. I listened again to see if the sound stopped, it didn't, but I did hear something else. It sounded like someone was breathing hard and they began talking.

"Le-Levi~ .. slower .. ah .. don't.." I couldn't understand all of it,but that's all I could understand. It kinda sounded like (y/n). Maybe she was in trouble, with Levi, But what could they be doing? Could he be hurting her? I pushed on the door hoping the lock would come loose if I turned it hard enough, but the door wouldn't budge. How would I be able to go in? I _need_ to know if (y/n) Is okay.

"Hey! Eren!" I jumped and backed away from the door at the sudden burst of sound. I turned around to see Hange. "Eren, What were you doing at Levi's quarters?" Hange asked.

"Nothing, He just called me there to tell me about my bad cleaning. That's all." I said, Why do I keep lying, I'm going to get caught one of these days, and it ain't gonna be too good. "So do you still want to hear about my (y/n), or are you not interested anymore?" I said trying to change the subject.

She lightened up. "Of course I still want to hear it, come on let's go to my office!" Hange then dragged me to her quarters.

I was sitting at Hange's desk in her office as she was getting comfortable. I was also trying my best to describe what had happened in my dream last night, some of my memory of it had faded. Hange was still getting ready when I interrupted her .

"Um Hange? When should we start, And if I tell you are you going to help me find (y/n)?" I asked, hoping Hange would understand why I was going to tell her about my dream. I was still confused about the situation now, but I think speaking my problems out will help, plus Hange is supposed to be really smart , she might know what is going on.

Hange finally sits down and crosses her arms and leans back in her chair. "Of course Eren, you wouldn't be here if I wasn't going to help you or if you didn't trust me enough. Right?" Hange asked as she smiled

"Y-yes." I stuttered. I was beginning to get nervous as Hange was ready to listen to my dream. "So where should I start?" I asked trying to start the conversation.

Hange thought for a moment. "Well since you told me about your past this morning, how about you talk about the dream." Hange smiled. "Or you could Finish where you left off this morning. About how you chased (y/n) into several alleyways and got lost."

I understood where Hange was going with the conversation, but the thing was, If i finish where I left off, Then I might say too much and get the other (y/n) in trouble. " Can I just start with ... um ... The dream I had?" I asked, hoping she would agree.

Hange looked a little disappointed by my answer, but she smiled at me and nodded. It took me a moment to remember the dream and all the details. "Well, At first I was sitting in the cell with (y/n), then I heard some .. .. voices."

"Voices? Weren't you two in the cell alone, I mean I don't think anyone was down in the basement with you." Hange stated.

Eren agreed. "Yeah, that's why I thought it was (y/n) talking. But when I looked at (y/n) in my lap, she wasn't talking at all. Then I actually heard (y/n) talk, but I was still looking at her. When I looked up, I saw (y/n), but a younger (y/n) - the one I used to know. She stood next to two other kids, all three of them were dirty and had mud all over their body."

Hange laid her chin on her crossed fingers, she seemed deep in thought . "Well, I have a theory, but It just doesn't make sense. What else happened" She asked, putting some interest in the conversation.

I continued on with more of my dream, finally I get to the part where (y/n) and I had gotten away from the Military police. "It felt like we walked forever, and it wasn't like I didn't like it, but it began to have a strange atmosphere. The walls of the alleyway had disappeared into nothing but blackness. We were walking through darkness. It was quiet except for (y/n)'s laughter." I paused for a moment.

Hange looked concerned, there was an awkward pause. "Eren are you ok? What happened next?" Hange asked, but I didn't know how to explain. I couldn't remember.

I sat in my chair quietly. "Um.... Next ... The atmosphere was getting too weird for me and I tried backing out, But ... (y/n) had told me to keep going, and when I did, I had looked back Because it felt like someone was watching _or_ _following_ us. I turned back around to look at (y/n), but then one of the military police had her in his grip. (y/n) dropped her apples and Tried to get out, but she struggled and The man's grip got tighter. When I tried to run up and get (y/n) back, another Military police officer caught me, he held me by my shoulder. He was too strong and i didn't know how to help (y/n) the way i was held onto. I went to the first resort I could think of, I thought if I could transform into a titan, then I could scare the Military police into leaving us alone. I had bit my hand, hoping I could transform and get us out of there. But when i bit my hand, nothing happened, I didn't even feel any pain, but that didn't matter at that moment. I tried and tried again, I did want o lose (y/n) the same way again. Finally I gave up and thought if I just bit hard enough I could do it. So I shut my eyes and bit even harder and harder, Of course now i think it was really stupid but I wasn't thinking at all at that moment. I opened my eyes to see your (y/n) crying and She held her hand in pain. I saw that it bleeding and I panicked. I could taste blood in my mouth but I wasn't injured or anything, So I put two and two together." I was hoping Hange didn't think badly of me because of this, I hope she understands that it was a mistake. Instead Hange looked at me with somewhat concern or was that confusion, maybe she was in deep thought. I couldn't tell, her glasses got in the way.

Hange finally spoke. "Eren is that all that happened, cause I believe after that you came into the infirmary. And I know the rest after that, but can you tell me what happened before you had the dream. Because my theory is that, And I know it's crazy 'cause I'm crazy, You went _into_ (Y/n)'s dream and _shared_ that dream. But I might have to ask (y/n) if she had that same dream. The problem is, when you started talking about the dream it seemed as if (y/n) didn't know what you were talking about at all."

"Yeah and I also saw how she looked when I told her I knew her from before, but I think she might be faking it to not get in trouble-." I quickly shut my mouth after interrupting Hange. I thought about what I was saying and hoped Hange didn't hear me, i doesn't want to be the reason (y/n) might get kicked out of the scouting regiment, she would be mad at me, big time.

"What, How would (y/n) get in trouble?" Hange asked. "What have you said that would get her in trouble, or is it something you haven't said?" She questioned further, giving me this weird look.

I looked for a reason in saying that, but nothing was going through my head except 'Oh god why did I say that, Now I will surely get (y/n) kicked out! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'

"Eren? Look you don't have to answer that question now, but can you answer about what you did before you had your dream? It could probably help my theory or get me started on another one." Hange asked.

"Okay." I said letting a sigh of relief out. " we didn't do much before going to sleep, just the usual."

Hange was confused. "Well, what's the _usual_." Hange questioned.

"Oh ... um ... Me and (Y/n) talk for a bit until we get tired and then we ...um" I don't know whether I should tell Hange that I laid down with (y/n) and held her in my arms. "Hugged, I guess?" _That_ was the best thing I could come up with? I'm definitely caught now.

"Hugged, That's _odd_. Eren are you telling me the truth?" Hange asked.

"Yes." I said, somewhat lying.

"The truth, All truth, And nothing but the truth?" Hange looked at me suspiciously.

I didn't know how to react to that, Hange gave me _that_ look. And that look by itself can get me. I gave up. "No~. To be honest, After we talked last night, Um.. I laid down with (y/n) and she rested in my arms." I tried my best not to put emotion into that last part, but my feelings of liking it were seeping through my teeth.

"Oh." Was all Hange could say.

"But after that was my dream! And ... right before I was 'fully asleep' I had hugged (y/n) tighter because I was scared and (y/n) had comforted me. Or at least the (y/n) who was standing in front of me, my (y/n). Buy then when I looked back at your (y/n) in my arms, she was gone."

"And then it was your dream? Huh." Hange thought hard for a moment. "Hey Eren, how exactly did you 'hold' (y/n)? Like her sitting next to you and you having your arm on her shoulder or....?" Hange asked trying to describe what she was talking about.

I quickly caught on to what she was trying to say. "Well, I held her like this." I shifted my arms to look like I was holding a child, just wider to match the size of how (y/n) was. I must look like a weird pervert at the moment, memorizing (y/n)'s shape.

"Okay" Hange said looking at how Eren held his arms. "Where was your head at, next to (y/n)'s?" She asked. I nodded. "Hmm. Alright I think I Might know what's going on, but like i said I might be wrong. Would you like to hear me out Eren?" Hange became slightly excited.

"Sure." I said, hoping that after this she could help me with (y/n).

"Okay. So like I said, you and (y/n) share the same dream, and how that was possible then and how it wasn't before was because i believe when you two had contact with each other while you two 'slept', which caused you to have 'shared' dreams. Does that make sense?" She calmed down to see my reaction.

"Uh? Yes?" I answered, I sorta got what she meant but at the same time I was like 'what?'. (Duh faq ;p)

" I hope you understand because once I start this experiment, there's no going back." She said with a serious tone in her voice.

"What experiment? Why are we doing an experiment?" I asked, confuzzled about the situation.

"welll~ whenever there is a theory,we have to test it, How else to you think we find out that a titan dies without regenerating by cutting it's nape? I mean a lot of soldiers were injured, but we found out the truth. " Hange said with assurance.

"I guess your right. But .... umm .... can you keep a secret?" I said, wondering if this was the right choice. Hange nodded her head and leaned in close to me. I was very unsure of what I was about to say. "Hange, if you would, could you keep this just between us?" She nodded once more, I could feel the sweat on my palms as I sat in my chair. "And also, I-I'd like it if you would help me with Captian Levi too. 'Cause you see, well ... um he threatened me earlier, about being close to [y/n], even though it's not my [y/n], he thinks I like [y/n]." I finally got someone that'll be able to protect me, hopefully, but will Hange accept?

It was quiet for a moment, making this situation awkward. Her glasses shimmered from the light as she sat back down in her chair with a straight face. "I don't know if I can keep this a secret because it is an experiment with the others, and I am sure I can somewhat protect you from Levi. But Eren?" She asked, seriously, all of a sudden.

"Yes?" I asked quick, nervousness in my voice.

She looked up at me. " _Do_  you like [y/n]?" 

My face slowly, but surely heated up. "Uh~... no..." I said, Hange leaned over the table quickly, looking at me dead in the eyes.

"Don't lie to me Eren, If you do, I wouldn't know how to help you with your problems about Levi and [y/n]." She said a small grin creeping on her face. I didn't want to say it aloud, so I nodded slowly. Hange's grin went wide, and she sat back in her chair aggressively. "Ooohhhh~ I can't believe it, love rivals! This is so exciting! First the memory loss, then false memory, and now _this_! Man, this is awesome!" Hange squealed as she quietly fantasized on the other end of the table. It kinda freaked me out.

   
I knew it was already late, and Hange would probably keep me even later. But I need to get back to the cell soon, (y/n) is waiting for me. She could be lonely in the cell by herself, I would if I was the only one there. I stand up from the chair I was sitting in, and brought Hange out if her daydream.

"Hange, it getting late. I'm going to go to bed okay." I said as I began to walk towards the door. Hange stopped me for a second.

She was back to her normal self. "Wait Eren, are you still going to do the experiment?" She asked, reminding me of our original conversation.

I thought for a moment, knowing that this was Hange, she was going to put all her heart into this project and probably include the others.

I finally responded, giving and nod. "Sure Hange, but are you sure you would be able to protect me from Levi? I mean in the experiment I'm going to be with (y/n), and I don't want Levi to hurt me." I said showing my fear towards the short man.

"Yeah I'm sure, I know people who know people." She smiled at me, it was definitely reassuring. "Alright now to the good stuff, what I want you to do is ...."

Now that Hange was done talking to me, I headed down the hall to the basement, where (y/n) is waiting for me. I wonder how I'm going to explain where I've been. I'll just say Hange kept me because she wanted something to talk about, yeah.

I open the door to the basement and head down the stairs. It was pitch black, I began to think that (y/n) had went to sleep already. I put my hand on the bar and quietly called out for her. No respond.

I speak a little louder. "(Y/n) it's me eren. You have to let me in." I said, still no answer. I banged in the bar to try to wake her up. "(Y/n),(y/n)! Wake up!" I started to think she wasn't in there.  But where would she be.

I head right back up the stairs to the basement, sweat rolled down my face. I didn't know where to look, I ran down the hallways shouting her name. I didn't care if I got in trouble later, I need to find (y/n). I had already ran down all the hallways in each floor of headquarters, I even went back to where me and Hange were to ask her to help me find (y/n), but she had went to bed. I was about to give up.

I lean against a nearby wall, tears about to fall. I can't believe I lost her again. I slid down the wall to sit and planted my face in my hands, only to wipe away my salty tears. I couldn't think of anywhere else she would be at this time of night, I mean it was late, _where_ could she be.

I thought about the last time I seen (y/n), it was around this morning around breakfast. She left with Hange and then Levi threatened me. _Levi_! I heard her in Levi's room before I seen Hange. Maybe she is still there. With that I stood up and ran towards Levi's office.

I gained more memory of what happened before Hange took me away from Levi 's room. I heard (y/n)'s voice and it sounded quiet and faint. I remember (y/n) trying to tell Levi to stop, but that's when Hange got me. If Levi hurts her, I wouldn't know what I would do, maybe my instincts will kick in.

I was finally on the floor that held Levi 's room. I banged on his door once I got to it and called for him. After a while there was still no sound. I was getting really upset, this was my last option in where (y/n) was. So I called for Levi again. Surprisingly he actually came to the door.

"Who the fuck is it?" I heard an aggravated man say in the other side of the door.

I banged on the door one more time. "Its Eren. I'm looking for (y/n), have you seen her. I can't find her anywhere." Sadness and anger were clear in my tone of voice. I banged on the door again, wanting Levi to open it. Then suddenly I see a short captain with disheveled clothing.

"Why the fuck do you keep banging on my door, and why the hell do you think I know where (y/n) is." Levi said looking at me with disgust, sleepiness, and anger all together. I explained it to him one more time. "Go the hell away brat. I don't have your Damn (y/n)." With that Levi shut the door in my face, locking it, and leaving me to cry on my own. I had no other place to look for (y/n) and all I know she could be kidnapped again. I don't want to lose her, not after I found someone that reminds me of _her_.

 

 

**~Third-person POV~**

Eren banged on the door softly as he sat his head on the door of Levi 's room, and cried silently. He fell to his knees and broke out into tears, his hands cupped his face. Eren listened as Levi walked away from the door, but he also heard as second set of footsteps.

Not really trying to, he heard Levi speak to someone on the other side of the door. Eren began to think that Levi was probably doing some business with someone, but why this late at night. Eren didn't care though, all he wanted was you. He must have wanted you so much that he began hearing things.

"Levi," A women's voice began. "What's happening? What was all that banging?"

"Nothing, just one of my stupid brats complaining about something stupid." Levi responded. "Come on (y/n), let's go back to bed. They'll go to their room soon. _Hopefully_." Levi said the last part as a whisper.

Eren heard  soft footsteps walk across the floor as his tears stopped. "Why so late at night, Is there something wrong?" The voice said again. Eren recognized it as you who were speaking with Levi.

He became suddenly enraged and his temper had skyrocketed. But he was at a loss of words, the door was locked and he didn't know what kind of state you were in. You sounded okay, but at the same time you've been with Levi, and Eren doesn't trust Levi. For all Eren knows, Levi was making you sound like that or he could have tortured you before and made delusional. Even though he didn't want to, Eren just sat back and waited for an opportunity to rescue you. Eren banged on the door once more, wanting Levi to open it.

"They're still there Levi." You spoke again, "let me talk to them, you know your cadets don't listen to you anyway." You started walking towards the door, and once near it you unlocked it.

"Wait (y/n) you can't go out like that you're half naked, Let me try tell them again. Just go back in the room." Levi said. You agreed and began walking back while Levi walked towards the door, ready to kill the titan shifter.

On the way to the room, you tripped on something and fell with a yelp. Eren thought Levi did something and barged into the room without warning, surprising you and Levi. Eren took all the strength he had to punch Levi square in the jaw. This made Levi fall back and lie on the ground, wondering what the fuck just happened.

Eren then ran to your side as you sat up dumbfounded, he noticed that you were only wearing a blanket around your naked figure. "Im sorry (y/n), I can't believe I let him do this to you." Eren said as he lifted you up and held you bridal style.

Levi got enough sense to say something to Eren before he began toward the door. "Eren you dumbass , what do you think I did to her? And put her down, you brat!" And that's when Eren ran out of the room with you in his hands, a really pissed off short man following close behind.

"Eren, what the fuck! Put me down!" You yell/whisper as you look behind the tall teen to see Satan himself chasing the two of you. "Eren, you better run faster, or else you're going to witness hell on earth. Run  bitch, run!"

Eren didn't know why you said that, so he turned his head around and Eren pretty much shit himself. He was trying to lose Levi, but the short man was too fast. Eren turned a sharp corner, not paying attention, and ran into something, or someone. As the both of you fell, Eren head butted you and somehow tripped on the blanket.

You rubbed your head as you sat up, feeling a cool breeze. You could still hear shuffling, probably Levi still following you and Eren. You finally open your eyes to see Eren under you and two people standing in front of you. It was Hange and Erwin. What were they doing here?

Surprisingly though Erwin had his back turned and Hange was giving you a thumbs up, but why?  
Finally Levi turned the corner as well, but was silent. You still feel the breeze from earlier and you looked down, realizing the blanket fell off you and you tatas were all out there. Not any censorship.

You quickly cover them and your face goes crazy red. Hange finally speaks. "So~ (y/n), wanna do some explaining?" She Said, while smiling like a pervert. You looked down completely embarrassed and closed your eyes tightly.

Hange averted her eyes to Levi. "Levi, You got any words?" Levi 's face went a light pink, but still holding his annoyed and a aggravated look. Damn, how can he still be that pissed. Even when he is fucking blushing.

Erwin jumped into the conversation. "All right, since no one has nothing to say right now, how about we all go to the kitchen? Someone has to explain this." He said with a shaky but stern voice, then he quickly walked away.

"Hey (y/n), you should help Eren up, then go get dressed. Levi come with us to take first leave, We don't want you killing Eren when he gets up. " Then she turned around and began walking, but stopped. "Oh and (y/n), nice pair." After that Levi basically chased Hange down the hall, provably to let out his anger on her. Poor Hange.

You slightly less embarrassed, finally look down you Eren, who is surprisingly still under you. The blanket that had failed to cover your upper half was over Eren's face. You were somewhat relieved, At least he didn't see your bare chest. You stood up and took the cover and tried rewrapping yourself with it. You had your back to Eren, you turned around, only to see a passed out Eren, and a nosebleed the size of Niagara falls. You suddenly became slightly worried, thinking Eren got a head injury or something.  You fell to his side and shook him, trying to wake him up. "Eren. Eren, you okay? Wake up." You said, but to no avail, nothing happened.

All Eren did was mumble senseless words. You shook him again, asking him to say something that was actually in the English dictionary. Luckily, but sadly, Eren said something. You leaned in close, only to hear the stupidest thing to come out Eren's mouth. All he Could stutter out was: "B-b-boobies"

 ***

 

Okay, so I was bored on this random app, and i did this picture. it is now my cover on wattpad. Look on there for it, I don't know how to post it on here, sorry!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, like what half a year? If my writing style has changed, please cope with it, and tell me about it, so I could attempt to fix it.
> 
> And as usual, tell me if there are any mistakes or problems, or even mix-ups/confusion.
> 
> if you can't wait for me to update this story, I'm probably working on my other stories, you should check them out! See you in the next chapter.
> 
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I tried my best to keep each person in character, I'm sorry if it doesn't seem that way. Please comment if you liked it or not.


End file.
